


Blazing Summer of Despair

by Minionofshadows



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionofshadows/pseuds/Minionofshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak Academy has claimed another group of students, but this time they're in....a summer camp!? Join another group of talented students as they have to survive the Camp Life of Mutual Killing! Who will be killed, who will kill, who will survive!? Find out in Blazing Summer of Despair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Bright Shine of Despair pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, the format of this fanfic is inspired by various other works which I will list at the end of this chapter. The style is meant to mimic the style of actual Dangan Ronpa games. I will explain what the different text formats mean.
> 
> Bracketed words explain actions taken by the character or the camera or telling you which OST to play.
> 
> Italicized words are the main character's inner thoughts.
> 
> Bolded words are the main character explaining things like a narrator.

[OST: Beautiful Days] 

 

[The screen opens up with a shot looking up at Hope's Peak Academy with a girl standing in front of it. The girl has long black hair tied back in a ponytail, but some are still standing up, creating an ahoge. She is wearing a crimson colored jacket and baggy jeans.]

 

_Hope's Peak Academy. The place where talented teens are gathered to become as successful as they could ever need or want. And when I say "talented teens" oh boy do I mean talented. There's chemists, gamblers, ballet dancers, musicians, and so much more! Unfortunately I am not as talented as the others that go here. I am a part of a small group of students who go here because of some lottery or something. And we are given the talent of "Lucky Student". Yeah sure, I sometimes find pennies on the ground, or guess the right answer on a test once in a while, but I definitely wouldn't call myself lucky. Jeez could you actually imagine someone having luck as a talent, how crazy would that be?_

 

[The screen changes to show the main character's sprite]

 

 _Oh that reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nami Amaya. Despite what I said earlier, I'm actually pretty pumped to be going to Hope's Peak. It_ _guarantees_ _success for everyone who goes there, so needless to say, my future is pretty set._

 

[The camera returns to Hope's Peak]

 

_And as I take my first few steps into the great academy I....I....I don't remember..._

 

[Screen fades to black]

 

[OST: None]

 

_Why can't I remember...?_

 

[Screen returns to show the blue sky above]

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Nami: Ngh...Agh

 

_Why is it so hot, and how did I get on the ground? And is this grass? There's no grass outside Hope's Peak. At least I don't think there is._

 

???: Hey it looks like you finally woke up

 

_The hell? Was someone watching me just lie on the ground without calling for help?_

 

Nami: Hey! Why were you just watching me instead of calling for help!?

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_Now that I'm up I can see the voice came from a boy that looks the same age as me. He has medium length blonde hair and is wearing an apron._

 

Apron-Wearing boy: [Worried Look] H-Hey, We've already tried that! And nobody came. And I was only watching you because the others left already.

 

_'We'? 'The others'? Does that mean there are more people here? And now that I think about it, Where is here anyway? Where did Hope's Peak go?_

 

[Screen changes to show the Apron boy standing in front of a flagpole in a circular area, some small building are seen in the background, and there are paths leading to different places.]

 

[Examination Start]

 

[Examine Flagpole] 

 

_There's a very large flagpole here. At the top there are several large loudspeakers and a flag with the head of some sort of bear thing. Not really much else to say about it._

 

[Examine Building in the distance]

 

_I can see a couple of buildings back there, but they don't seem very large or very far away. Maybe this is where "the others" that boy mentioned went._

 

[Talk to Apron-wearing boy]

 

Nami: So who are these "others" you mentioned? Do you know where they went?

 

Apron-Wearing Boy: [Arms crossed, thinking] Do you mean the others that woke up here like us?

 

Nami: Well yeah I guess.

 

Apron-Wearing Boy: [Arms crossed] They're all students who were going to attend Hope's Peak Academy, and I'm going to assume you were as well.

 

Nami: Well, y-yeah I was. My name is Nami Amaya, and I was going as the Ultimate Lucky Student. I know that talent is kinda underwhelming, but its better than nothing y'know?

 

Apron-Wearing Boy: [Laughing] You're right, bad talents are still talents, haha!

 

_Prick._

 

Apron-Wearing Boy: [Smirking] Well I might as well introduce myself since it seems we'll be here a while. My name is Shuga Komugiko, the Ultimate Baker.

 

[Ultimate Baker title card]

 

_Shuga Komugiko. Literally Sugar and Flour. I bet your parent thought they were real clever didn't they?_

 

_But seriously when I was doing my research for this place, his name showed up fairly frequently. Apparently he started his very own business at the age of 10, selling his very own treats and baked goods._

 

Shuga: [Smirking] Well since you're up now I can finally go explore this place, you should tag along! I can introduce you to the others, it'll be fun.

 

Nami: Alright, I might as well.

 

[Move to girl's cabins]

 

[Screen opens up to show a row of eight cabins that are painted pink, each with the name and face of a different person. There are three girls standing here. One wearing a tan suit, one wearing a mask covering the lower half of her face, and one wearing a long purple dress.]

 

[Examine Cabin with Nami face plate]

 

_Oh hey that's me! Wait what? Whoever did this must have planned way in advance for this._

 

[Talk to Mask Girl]

 

Mask Girl: [pulling on mask] It seems the one who has been drowned in sleep had finally awoken from the depths.

 

Nami: Ummm, yes?

 

Mask Girl: [surprised] O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean to weird you out! I kinda just thought that would have sounded cool, but it kinda just came out as creepy. 

 

Nami: Ummm kinda yeah, haha.

 

Mask Girl: [Peace Sign] Oh yeah, we haven't been introduced yet right? The name's Yumiko Hirota! 

 

[Ultimate Ninja title card]

 

_Yumiko Hirota? Oh yeah she's that ninja girl I heard about! Apparently she's a master thief and has stolen from various castles and palaces from all around the world, and hasn't been caught once. I guess that's where the ninja part comes in._

 

Shuga: [Arms Crossed] So Yumiko, have you found anything here?

 

Yumiko: [Peace Sign] Nah not really? But it seems all the cabins here are just for girls, I would imagine there are some for the boys too.

 

Shuga: Probably, well I gotta go introduce Sleepyhead over here to the others.

 

_Prick._

 

Yumiko: [Eyes Closed] Do not stray far from the path of truth and righteousness. [Surprised] Oh crap, there I go again!

 

[Talk to Suit Girl]

 

Suit Girl: [Looking down at clipboard] It seems like you finally woke up, it's about time you did.

 

Nami: Hello to you too. My name is Nami Amaya, what's yours.

 

Suit Girl: [Adjusting Glasses] Nanako Hirose. Please don't forget it.

 

[Ultimate Wedding Coordinator title card]

 

 _Well she seems more than a little rude, but it makes sense._   _She is the Ultimate Wedding Coordinator after all, its pretty much her job to be strict and demanding. And as rude as she may be, she has still done some amazing things. She's organized and carried out some of the biggest weddings every put on, and most of them for various royal families._

 

Nami: Well its nice to meet you Nanako.

 

Nanako: [scribbling on clipboard] Yeah, sure. Now can you please go, I'm kinda busy here.

 

_Fine. Jeez._

 

[Talk to Girl in Dress]

 

Nami: Hi there! You look awfully pretty, what's your na-

 

Girl in Dress: [Surprised] Ahh! 

 

Nami: Ahh!

 

Girl in Dress: [Relieved] Oh I'm so sorry! I was just startled, but it looks like we both ended up startled in the end.

 

Shuga: Hey Sao, you and Nami haven't been properly introduced yet right?

 

Sao?: [Hand over Heart] Oh that's right! [Eyes closed, Smiling] My name is Saori Okita. It's very nice to meet you.

 

[Ultimate Costume Designer title card]

 

Nami: Wait you're  _the_ Saori Okita? _  
_

 

Saori: [Startled] Y-Yes?

 

Nami: I absolutely love your work! I can't believe I'm meeting one of my favorite designers ever!

 

Saori: [Nervous Smile] Well, not a regular designer, I really just design costumes.

 

Nami: But still, your costumes are so beautiful! I can't believe how great they are!

 

Shuga: [Stern] C'mon Nami, we gotta go meet everyone else before you die of a fangirl overload.

 

Nami: Oh, ok! Bye Saori! Seeya later!

 

_Well that was definitely unexpected, getting to see someone I consider famous. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all._

 

_Well it looks like that's all that's going on here, I guess we should go look somewhere else._

 

[Move to Boy's Cabins]

 

[Screen opens up to show eight cabins all painted blue, each with the name and face of a different person. There are three boys standing here one wearing a blue hoodie, one that looks shy and scared, and one in a lab coat.]

 

[Examine Cabins]

 

_These look pretty similar to the cabins I saw earlier, but except for girl's names and faces, their for boys. I guess Yumiko was right._

 

[Talk to boy in hoodie]

 

Hoodie Boy: [Hands on Hips] Oh hey! It looks like you woke up! That's good, I was starting to worry something was wrong.

 

_It seems like this is the first genuinely nice guy I've met here. But I feel like I've seen him somewhere before...OH WAIT!_

 

Nami: Hey you wouldn't happen to be that one actor...Licca Bollo right?

 

Licca?: [Shocked] W-what? Ma name isn't Licca... [Arms Crossed] My name is Lucca Bello, and its nice to meet you.

 

[Ultimate Actor title card]

 

_Lucca Bello...He's quite a great actor if I do say so myself. He was born in Italy, but has since lived around the world for movie shoots and stuff like that. And he's not only just a movie actor, he's also quite a famous stage actor as well. People even say that a show full of horrible actors can be made great with just Lucca's presence._

 

Shuga: [Thinking] Hey Lucca, were you able to find anything?

 

Lucca: [Arms Crossed] No not anything of real importance, but it seems whoever brought us here must have been planning to for a while. I mean you can't just make these face plates in just one day.

 

Nami: Yeah that's what i thought as well.

 

Shuga: [Waving] Well, thanks Lucca, we'll be seeing you around.

 

Nami: See ya Lucca, and sorry about messing up your name!

 

Lucca: [Toothy Grin] It's no big deal, don't worry about it!

 

[Talk to Shy boy]

 

Nami: Hello! What's your name?

 

Shy Boy: [Cowers] AHHH!

 

_Oh great not again..._

 

Shy Boy: [Cowering] O-Oh s-sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to get s-so scared... 

 

Nami: Hey, how about I introduce myself first, maybe that will make you feel better. I'm Nami Amaya, what's your name?

 

Shy Boy: [Standing up Straight] M-My name is R-Rin Nakamura

 

[Ultimate Puppeteer title card]

 

_Oh that's the Rin Nakamura people were talking about, for some reason I didn't think he would be that shy. Apparently he puts on some great puppet shows, using all different kinds of puppets as well. Marionettes, sock puppets, and so much more!_

 

Shuga: [Smirking] Oh hey Rin, why don't you show Nami your puppet, I'm sure she'd love that.

 

_You don't have to talk to him as if he's a five year old, but if it works, it works._

 

Rin: [Looking to the side] A-Actually its a marionette. [Holding up Marionette] This was my first ever Marionette I owned, I know it doesn't look like much, but its special to me.

 

Nami: Oh wow that's really cool! Hey, maybe later you could put on a show for everyone!

 

Rin: [Looking to the side] Y-Yeah maybe, b-but only if everyone wants me to!

 

Nami: I'm sure they will! Well Rin, I'll see ya later ok.

 

[Talk to boy in lab coat]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Lab Coat boy: [Laughing at the sky] MUAHAHAHA! Who has been graced with my presence!?

 

Shuga: [Worried] I-Its just me, and the girl who was sleeping earlier

 

Lab Coat Boy: [Hunched over] Yes, but what is that girl's name, she could be a useful part of my future empire!

 

Nami: My name is Nami Amaya! 

 

Lab Coat Boy: [Laughing] I am your future leader! Kagaku Rabo!

 

[Ultimate Cyborg Scientist title card]

 

_Oh great another punny name. Who the hell names their kid "Science Lab" anyway?_

 

_But from what I know about this guy, he's apparently made some amazing advancements in cyborg technology and has been hailed as one of the greatest scientists of our generation. But I think this guy has let too much of that fame into his head. But still, its pretty amazing what he can do._

 

Kagaku: [chest out] So have either of you found anything to help with out current predicament!?

 

Shuga: [Smug] Well not really, I had to watch her while all of you just kinda left, remember?

 

Kagaku: [Angry] How dare you talk to me like that! Out of my sight, now!

 

Shuga: [Frowning] C'mon Nami let's go.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_Jeez. I can already sense some hate going on, and we've only been here for less than a day._

 

_I guess that's all there is to see here, I guess we should go look somewhere else now._

 

[Move to Outside Lodge]

 

[Screen opens up to show a large log cabin and there is a girl in a blue and white striped skirt]

 

[Examine Lodge]

 

_Well whoever built this place didn't cut any corners. It looks amazing. Whoever brought us here definitely wanted us to be comfy._

 

[Examine Windows]

 

_These windows look unusually thick. Wait, is that...bulletproof glass? Why would there be bulletproof glass here? Now that's pretty freaky._

 

[Talk to girl in skirt]

 

Skirt Girl: [Smug, mumbling] Its about time you got your lazy ass up.

 

Nami: What was that? I couldn't understand you.

 

Skirt Girl: [Smiling] Oh it was nothing, I'm just glad you're ok.

 

_Somehow I don't think you're telling the truth._

 

Nami: So what's your name? Mine's Nami Amaya.

 

Skirt Girl: [looking away] I'm Kameko Hotate, I'd appreciate it if you didn't forget it.

 

[Ultimate Figure Skater title card]

 

_I remember hearing about her, she's won the most figure skating competitions in all of Japan. She's been trained since she was a child to be the best that she could be. Apparently she went through "special training" by living in Greenland for several years of her life. She has actually been accused of "dirty tricks" in the past but she has denied all allegations._

 

Shuga: [Thinking] So Kameko, anything exciting happen?

 

Kameko: [Hands on Hips] Well not really, but I did see something pretty weird. [Pointing] Look.

 

[Camera changes to show a surveillance camera in one corner of the building] 

 

Nami: Is that a camera?

 

Shuga: Looks like it, yeah.

 

Nami: Does that mean whoever brought us here, is watching out every move?

 

Kameko: [Mumbling] No fucking shit dumbass.

 

Nami: What was that?

 

Kameko: I mean, that seems like the most plausible explanation.

 

[Screen returns to normal]

 

Shuga: [Smirking] Well Kameko, we better get going, there's still so many people to meet.

 

Kameko: Ok, bye.

 

_Try not to sound so sad next time._

 

[Move inside lodge]

 

[Screen opens up to show a fancy interior. There are several tables with some chairs at each one. There are other things such as a fireplace and a tv. There is a boy wearing a coronet standing here.]

 

[Examine Tables]

 

_The fancy tables and chairs here seem so out of place with the rest of the stuff here. I bet the insides of those cabins back there don't look half as good as the inside of here._

 

[Examine television]

 

_Looks more expensive than anything I've ever owned. Hopefully it gets all the channels._

 

[Examine fireplace]

 

_Why would this be needed. This place seems like a summer camp so why would we ever need a fireplace?_

 

[Talk to Coronet Boy]

 

Nami: Hey! What's yo-

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Coronet boy: [Glaring, pointing] Bow down.

 

Nami: Why should I d-

 

Coronet Boy: [Pointing] I SAID BOW!

 

_**I suddenly fell down to my knees, and so did**   **Shuga.**_

 

Coronet Boy: [Smiling] Good, the first step to being a good, loyal citizen is obedience, you may stand.

 

Nami: Now that that's out of the way, my name is Nami Amaya, what's yours?

 

Coronet Boy:[Arms Crossed] You will address me as Apollo Petras.

 

[Ultimate Emperor title card]

 

_The Ultimate Emperor. It may seem like weird talent but he's a really great leader. He's ruled over a small Greek island since he was ten years old after his father mysteriously passed away. And he's also been able to increase happiness and despite his forceful nature he's apparently a really nice guy, which is strange considering one of his ancestors in the infamous Julius Caesar._

 

Apollo: [Arms Crossed] Now, on the matter of our kidnapper, whoever they are, they must come from a family of some power, this place obviously didn't come cheap.

 

Shuga: [Thinking] Seems like it.

 

Nami: But how would they be able to build all of this without anyone being suspicious of what they were doing?

 

Apollo: [Twirling Coronet on finger] We'll have to figure that out later, for now let's just focus on our escape.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move upstairs]

 

[Screen opens up to show a large loft-type area. There is a large round table with sixteen chairs surrounding it. There are two people here. A boy in a jersey, and a girl with her hair in pigtails]

 

[Examine Table] 

 

_Wow this looks like some sort of meeting room or something, maybe we could use this later to discuss how to leave._

 

[Examine Windows]

 

_Looks like more bulletproof glass. This is just weird now._

 

[Talk to Boy in Jersey]

 

Boy in Jersey: [Pumped up] Oh hey you're that girl who was asleep!

 

Nami: Yeah, my name is Nami Amaya, what's yours?

 

Boy in Jersey: [Scratching head] My name? [Surprised] Oh yeah my name!

 

_Did he really just forget what a name was?_

 

Boy in Jersey: [Flexing] My name is Lucas Royle, its nice to meet you.

 

[Ultimate American Football Player title card]

 

_So he's the famous Football player from America. He's been the star player on every single team he's been on. And has even been on his state team. That's pretty impressive considering he's still only in high school.  
_

 

Shuga: [Smiling] Hey Lucas anything special in here?

 

Lucas: [Scratching head] Nah dude, nothing in here. At least I don't think there is.

 

_Something tells me this guy has suffered one too many blows to the head._

 

[Talk to Pigtails girl]

 

Pigtails Girl: [Arms up] Hi! We haven't met yet have we?

 

Nami: No, not yet. My name is Nami Amaya, what's yours?

 

Pigtails Girl: [Cheering] Give me an E! Give me an L! Give me an I! And an S, S, A! What does that spell? Elissa! My name is Elissa Royle!

 

[Ultimate Cheerleader title card]

 

Nami: Wait, Royle? So you and Lucas over there are related?

 

Elissa: [Hands behind back] Yep! Twins to be specific! We're the best of friends and we're never apart!

 

Shuga: [Smirking] She's right you know. They've been friends since birth and have always been to each other's games, cheering each other on. They're basically the perfect set of siblings.

 

_Damn, that makes me want to have a brother._

 

[Move downstairs]

 

[Move outside of lodge]

 

[Move to mess hall]

 

[Screen opens up to show a fairly clean room with four tables set up, each with four chairs. There's a small door in the back leading to the kitchen. There are two people here. A girl wearing white gloves and a light blue dress and a boy wearing a white suit and glasses.] 

 

[Examine Tables] 

 

_Judging by the shabby tables and chairs, this place must be the mess hall, mmm I could really go for some food right now, I didn't eat any breakfast today, and being knocked out didn't really help._

 

[Examine Window to Kitchen]

 

_Looks like I can see the kitchen from here, I'm definitely going in there later._

 

[Talk to Girl with Gloves]

 

Gloves Girl: [Holding hands together] Heya Shuga! Who's your friend?

 

Shuga: [Smirking] Oh this is Nami, she was the one who was asleep when everyone else left.

 

Nami: Oh yeah sorry about that! Its nice to meet you!

 

Gloves Girl: Same here! My name is Ise Amegawa

 

[Ultimate Flight Attendant title card]

 

_Ise Amegawa, the Ultimate Flight Attendant. She's known for her stunning good looks and her great ability to serve people on airplanes. No matter how demanding or horrible someone is to her, she always shows service with a smile and gives them exactly what they want. People even go on flights just to experience her hospitality and wonderful service._

 

Ise: [Playing with hair] Well I should get back to looking around, this place is pretty weird. I just hope we can leave soon.

 

Nami: Me too.

 

[Talk to Boy with Glasses]

 

Boy with Glasses: [Turned away] Hmph.

 

_I literally haven't even said anything yet, why are you so rude?_

 

Shuga: [Frowning] C'mon don't be like that, we're just here for an introduction, then we'll go I promise.

 

Boy with Glasses: [Adjusting Glasses] Fine. My name is Taro Inoue.

 

[Ultimate Escape Artist title card]

 

_Oh so this was the Escape Artist people were talking about online. He's escaped from death traps, cages, and prisons without any trouble or physical injuries. He even escaped from the most secured prison in the world in one day and with minimal planning. This situation must be bad if even he hasn't found a way to escape yet._

 

Taro: [Pulling Suit Lapels] There I introduced myself, can you both please go now?

 

Nami: But I haven't told you my name yet.

 

Taro: [Adjusting glasses] And I really don't care to hear it. Go away.

 

_Prick._

 

[Move to kitchen]

 

[Screen Opens up to show a dirty kitchen, with cupboards, a fridge, and an oven. There is a boy here with blue hair]

 

[Examine Oven]

 

_We could use this to make hot meals, and also pray that it doesn't set this whole place ablaze._

 

[Open fridge]

 

_Oh wow this fridge is filled to the brim with food, I guess we won't have to worry about going hungry for a little while._

 

[Open Cupboards]

 

_And even more food in here, I'm glad there's so much, but we should still ration it just in case we're here for a while._

 

[Talk to Blue Haired boy]

 

Blue Haired Boy: [Striking a Silly Pose] And what do we have here? A girl who looks lost and afraid, it seems like.

 

Nami: I'm not really lost, but you are kinda freaking me out.

 

Blue Haired Boy: [Hunched over, sad] I was just trying to be funny... you didn't have to be so rude.

 

Nami: I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!

 

Blue Haired Boy: [Hands on stomach, laughing] Nyeheheh! Gotcha!

 

Nami: O-Oh...

 

Blue Haired Boy: It seems that we haven't been introduced yet! My name is Joka Oshiro, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

 

[Ultimate Jester title card]

 

_Ugh this guy... Everyone online was saying to steer clear because he's one of the most annoying people you'll ever meet. He may be funny, but he takes absolutely nothing seriously. I can already kind of tell but he can't be as bad as everyone says right?_

 

Joka: [Toothy grin] So don't be mad but, I ate pretty much every bag of potato chips in the cupboards.

 

Shuga: [Angry] Really Joka!? We have to ration out the food, we have no idea how long we'll be here!

 

Joka: [Trying not to laugh] C'mon Shuga. No need to be so...salty! [Laughing uncontrollably] NYAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

 

_Never mind, everyone online was right, this guy is annoying._

 

Nami: Come on Shuga, let's just go.

 

Shuga: [Remembering] Oh yeah there was one more place you should see.

 

[Move to Mess Hall]

 

[Move Outside]

 

[Move to Old Shed]

 

[Screen changes to show and old shed with a metallic door. There is a girl with a pencil on her ear standing outside]

 

[Examine Shed]

 

_This looks beaten to all hell, which is strange since everywhere else looks so well kept. And the door, it looks so out of place. Its all metallic when the rest of the shed is wooden._

 

[Talk to Pencil Girl]

 

Pencil Girl: [Twirling Pencil] Good morning you two. Have you found anything of importance?

 

Shuga: [Thinking] Other than this shed, no. But then again we haven't really been looking. I've been introducing Nami to everyone here, and you're the last on the list.

 

Pencil Girl: [Writing on Hand] Typical. Of course someone like me would be last on someone's list.

 

Shuga: [Worried] N-No that's not what I meant at all.

 

Pencil Girl: [Griping Pencil] I know exactly what you meant, however I won't let something as trivial as that get to me. And by the way, my name is Mei Shishido.

 

[Ultimate Mathematician title card]

 

Mei: [Twirling Pencil] Now, I would like to have both of you help me with something. This door here refuses to budge. And its probably because of my lack of physical strength. But if we put the weight of all three of us together, our chances of success would be a strong 95%.

 

Nami: Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

 

[OST: None] 

 

**_As soon as I gripped the door that's when I heard it, the chilling sound that signaled our demise._ **

 

*Bing Bong Bang Bong*

 

_**And the chilling voice of despair itself came on over the loudspeakers.** _

 

???: UPUPUPU. Hey bastaaards. You guys better get your arses over to the flagpole as fast as you can. Its time for someone to lay down the law!

 

[To be continued...]

 


	2. Prologue: The Bright Shine of Despair pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm proud to present the second part of the prologue! I hope you enjoy it!

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Mei: [Gripping Pencil, Nervous] W-What was that?

 

Shuga: [Frowning] It seems our captor is finally going to reveal themselves.

 

Mei: [Gripping Pencil] But is it safe to go confront them?

 

Shuga: [Frowning] Only one way to find out.

_So basically go to confront a guy who is possibly crazy and can harm us? Good plan._

 

[Move to Flagpole Area]

 

[Screen opens up to show the flagpole but with a podium now in front of it. Everyone else has gathered here.]

 

Nanako: [Hand on hip, holding clipboard] Well we’re here, now what?

 

Lucca: [Nervous, Pulling hoodie strings] I-I guess we just wait for whoever made that announcement to show up.

 

Taro: [Adjusting Glasses] If they even decide to show up at all. If they were smart they would stay hidden.

 

[OST: None]

 

???: Who the hell are you to say who’s smart or not!?

 

Elissa: [Scared] What was that?

 

Ise: [Hand over mouth, Shocked] Who said that!?

 

Yumiko: [Holding plastic shuriken] Show yourself, villain!

 

???: Oh, big words for such a small group of children!

_W-What the hell is going on!?_

 

Nami: Please, come out!

 

???: Fine, it’s your funeral! Upupupupu!

 

[OST: Momomomonokuma

 

[Out of nowhere, a black and white bear pops up from behind the podium in front of the flagpole.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's lesson]

 

???: And here I am! I bet you weren’t expecting that now where ya! But I assure you that I am more terrifying than any kind of creepy old many you were expecting me to be!

 

Kagaku: [Shocked] The bear! It moves!

 

Saori: [Shocked, Arms outstretched] How can that be!?

 

Nami: What the hell is that thing!?

 

???: [Hand behind head] Upupu! I am the bear of your dreams, the most adorable thing in this camp, the bringer of despair and crusher of hope, th-

 

Kameko: [Angry, Making fist] Just get on with it already!

 

???: [Laughing] I’m monokuma!

 

Saori: [Confused] Mono-whata?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Monokuma! I await your applause.

 

Shuga: [Smug, Arms crossed] I don’t know who you expect to fucking clap for you.

 

Lucca: [Pulling hoodie strings] Y-Yeah! You’re just some sort of animatronic of something, you have no authority over us!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oh really? That’s now how I would expect you to talk to the headmaster of your school.

Rin: [Cowering] W-W-What?

 

Mei: [Shocked, Dropping Pencil] That can’t be!

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Well it be! So you better believe it! I am the headmaster at Hope’s Peak Academy, and starting today your Head Camp Councilor! So technically I am your superior and have complete authority over you all!

 

Kagaku: [Pointing, Yelling] That’s absurd! No one can tell the great Kagaku Rabo what to do!

 

Apollo: [Pulling both sides of coronet] Correct! If anyone here is going to be leader, it will be the one here with actual experience, me!

 

Monokuma: [Angry, Claws Showing] Oh really?

 

[Screen shows close-up of Monokuma’s face]

 

Monukuma: You little shits better follow my orders, because if you don’t there will be some…deadly consequences.

 

[Screen returns to normal]

 

Shuga: [Arms Crossed, Laughing] Pfft! As if something as small as you can cause any harm to us.

 

Nami: Hey Shuga, maybe it’s not the best idea to antagonize it.

 

Shuga: [Angry] Why not!? He’s just making some baseless threats, he’s probably controlled by the person who took us here!

 

Monokuma: [Angry] I’ll have you know, I am controlled by the despair of others, and not by some fleshy pig you call a human.

 

Shuga: [Angry] Just shut up! Show us your true face!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

[Screen shows an angry Shuga, making a fist standing over Monokuma. Shuga looks like he’s ready to swing.]

 

Shuga: Show us who you really are or I’ll break this stupid toy! Either way you’re going to come out!

 

Monokuma: Fine if it’s gonna be that way…

 

[All of a sudden, Monokuma’s claws come out, but they are a lot larger and sharper than before]

 

Monokuma: …Then he will be your example. It’s time to take an eternal slumber you little bastard!

 

Nami: SHUGA! WATCH OUT!

 

Apollo: I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN!

 

**_All of a sudden, Apollo ran up and tackled Shuga, saving him from the stab Monokuma was about to unleash on Shuga._ **

****

[Screen returns to normal]

 

Shuga: [Shocked] A-Apollo, thank you…

 

Apollo: [Smirking] It’s an emperor’s job to keep his subjects safe.

 

[Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring]

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Grrrrr, why’d you have to do that!? It was gonna be a bloody festival of fun! [Neutral] Fine then, I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky.

 

Lucas: [Mouth ajar] This is insane…

 

Taro: [Surprised, Glasses slipping off] What the hell is wrong with that thing…?

 

Rin: [Eyes closed, Hands on forehead] I-I just wanna go home! Please l-let me go home!

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Well kid, this place is your home for the time being! And while you’re all living here there are some rules you have to live by.

 

**_Then Monokuma pulled out a box filled with some electronic devices and started handing them out to everyone one by one. And everyone, understandably, was hesitant to take them._ **

****

Monokuma: [Neutral] These are your electro IDs. They hold all the rules you need to follow while staying here at Camp Despair! Just start them up and read away!

 

[OST: None]

 

**_I turned on the electro ID and when it finally started up it displayed my name and all the rules for the camp. I read through all the rules._ **

 

** CAMP RULES **

  1.        Violence against Councilor Monokuma is not allowed as is destruction of camp property.
  2.        Any time between 10:00pm and 7:00am is considered “night time” keep in mind that some facilities are unavailable during “night time.”
  3.        You are free to explore, but keep in mind the rules.
  4.        Once a murder has taken place a class trial to find the “blackened” will begin shortly after a brief investigation period.
  5.        If the blackened is exposed during a trial they alone will be executed.
  6.        If the blackened is not exposed the other campers will be executed.
  7.        If the blackened survives the class trial they can leave the camp and return to their old lives.
  8.        A body discovery announcement will play when 3 or more campers discover a corpse for the first time.
  9.        Councilor Monokuma can add new rules at any time.



 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Joka: [Nervous] Wait, what…

 

Elissa: [About to cry] This has to be some kind of prank or something, right?

 

_This is, far worse than I could have predicted._

Lucca: [Hoodie on, sad] There’s no way this can be real.

 

Saori: [Fanning Eyes] Please let this all be a bad dream.

 

Nami: We…have to kill each other…

 

[OST: Distrust]

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Upupu! Yes you do! The only way out of here is to murder one of your peers!

 

Rin: [Gripping Marionette, crying] N-No! Please…

 

Mei: [Nervous, Scribbling on hand] This isn’t probable at all!

 

Lucas: [Holding one arm] N-Now way dude! No freaking way!

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Yes way! This is not a prank, drill, dream, illusion, etc. This is all real life, and you all have to accept it. But without further ado, it’s time to start the Summer Camp Life of Mutual Killing! Think of it as a…competition of sorts. And the only way to win is to murder!

 

Saori: [Confused] Camp Life of Mutual…What!?

 

Kameko: [Mumbling] That’s the worst name I’ve ever heard

 

Monokuma: [Angry] I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. [Neutral] Well if there are no objections I will be taking my leave.

 

Nami: Wait, before you leave, what’s this about a “Class Trial?”

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oh that’s right I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me!

 

[Screen changes to show Monokuma sitting at a throne with three male students standing at podiums and three female students standing at podiums standing opposite of each other.]

 

Monokuma: After a murder there will be a period of investigation and then a class trial. During a class trial you will present your arguments as to who you think the real killer is. At the end you will all vote for who you think the killer is and pray to any god you believe in that you are right.

 

[Screen goes back to normal]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] And that about sums it up! Now I shall be taking my leave. Have fun and don’t forget to murder!

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

[OST: None]

 

**_When the bear left there was an eerie silence, like everyone was afraid to talk. We all just kind of…stood there, scanning each other’s faces, trying to get a read on what everyone else was thinking. Like we could predict what everyone else was going to do._ **

****

**_Someone was going to have to break the silence._ **

 

[OST: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma]

 

Nami: W-Well now what? We can’t just stand here forever.

 

Apollo: [Frowning] Well what can we do? We’re in the hands of whatever that thing is.

 

Lucca: [Hood on] It doesn’t look like we can fight it.

 

Yumiko: [Pulling mask] It would probably kill us before we even got the chance.

 

Ise: [Holding back tears] Then what can we do?

 

Kagaku: [Hiding behind coat] That fiend has us under his thumb.

 

Joka: [Grinning] I don’t really think bears have thumbs. [Mimicking Kagaku] That fiend has us under his paw!

 

Shuga: [Arms Crossed, Thinking] I think that bear is the least of our worries right now. More importantly we should be worried about…

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

[Screen changes to show the 16 students standing scattered around, nervously looking at each other]

 

Shuga: …Everyone else. We’re stuck on a remote location with 15 other strangers, and told the only way to leave is to kill. Who knows what everyone here is thinking, someone may already be plotting your demise.

 

Nanako: Trust will only get you killed.

 

Lucca: But who can live with nothing but doubt?

 

Rin: It’s like we’re all being pulled by strings…

 

Ise: I can’t doubt people I barely even know!

 

Yumiko: The path of doubt leads only to a land of grief and pain.

 

Apollo: A good ruler never turns his back on his subjects…

 

Saori: I feel like I’m gonna be sick, this is all just too much.

 

Joka: You’ve gotta be kidding me. I could never turn away from such a great audience.

 

Elissa: I can’t believe this, I really can’t believe this!

 

Lucas: There’s no way this can be real.

 

Mei: There must be some kind of variable missing, it just doesn’t add up!

 

Kagaku: Thing are starting to look grim…

 

Taro: The chances of escape are looking quite slim.

 

Kameko: A competition…where the price of winning is ending another’s life…

 

Nami: This…is our new reality…

 

**_We stood there, unsure of what outcome fate had in store for us. Would someone find us and get us all out of here, or would someone give in a kill someone else? Would we be able to stay here in peace, or would it all be taken away from us?_ **

****

[OST: None]

 

**_Would we live in a world of hope…_ **

****

****

 

**_…Or would we all fall into the hands of despair?_ **

* * *

 

**_PROLOGUE COMPLETE_ **

 

**_SURVIVING STUDENTS: 16_ **

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the prologue! FTEs start next chapter so be sure to place your votes on who you want Nami to spend time with!


	3. Chapter 1: The Moment We all Knew: Daily Life Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the holidays have been pretty crazy. So consider this a late Christmas (Or any other holiday you celebrate) gift. The two FTEs this chapter will be Kagaku and Kameko. I hope you enjoy!

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

__

_**I felt as if all of my energy had been drained from my body. By this time the sun was just barely starting to set, a few hours before the "night time" that bear talked about, but I honestly didn't care. I didn't feel like eating, talking, or even just standing up. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and pray this was just a horrible nightmare. As I trudged back along to where the girl's cabins were all I could think was: "Why me?" Why do I, someone who only got into this Academy by complete chance, have to go through this? They say I'm the "Lucky Student", but what good is luck if you'll only get killed by having it? I just hope we can get out of this whole mess soon, though I doubt we will.** _

 

_**I soon got to my cabin and l locked the door behind me.** _

 

[Screen opens up to show a bedroom. There is a hardwood floor, a variety of small shelves around the room, a door to a closet, and a bed with a nightstand to the left of it, with a small lamp on it.]

 

[Examine Shelves]

 

_Well at least I'll be able to organize my things...the things I don't have..._

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_Wow, that looks...surprisingly comfy. But then again anything would after what happened today._

 

[Examine Closet]

 

_W-what!?_

 

[Screen changes to show the inside of the closet. There are several hanging clothes. Shirts, jeans, skirts, and other articles of clothes are seen.]

 

_These are my clothes... How the hell did they get here?_

 

[Screen returns to normal]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma pops out]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Heya!

 

Nami: Gah!

 

Monkuma: [Hand behind head] Upupu! Sorry to disturb you, but I had this itching feeling that you were wondering how exactly your complete wardrobe got here.

 

Nami: Y-yeah...

 

_Can he read my thoughts!?_

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Well if you must know, we simply just took them from your house. Simple as that.

 

Nami: "We?" What do you mean? A-Are there people working with you?

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] That's for me to know, and you to never find out!

 

[Monokuma Disappears]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_W-what the hell? How could my stuff have been just taken? Wouldn't my dad have stopped someone if they tried to take anything? Oh god, I hope he's ok. If they did anything to hurt him... NO! Stop thinking like that Nami, you have to stay positive. I'm sure dad's fine, he's strong. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him..._

 

_Dammit all this is just too much, I should just get to sleep._

 

_**I slowly inched toward the bed and plopped down on the mattress, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.** _

 

[Screen fades to black]

 

...

 

****

** Chapter 1. **

** The Moment We All Knew **

** Daily Life **

 

*Bing-Bong-Bang-Bong*

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma wearing a camp counselor hat, sitting in a wooden chair, holding a glass of wine]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, campers! It is now 7AM, the end of night time! The sun is shining, and the clouds are minimal, so its time to enjoy another day of camp!

 

[Monitor Shuts off]

 

_Ugh, I don't wanna hear that stupid bear's voice again! I just want to be home, and away from this place!_

 

_**I slowly sat up and stretched my arms out and pulled the covers up over my head.** _

 

_No. I'm not going out there, I'm not playing that bear's sick game. I'm staying here and nobody can stop me._

 

[A knock comes from the door.]

 

???: Umm, Hey Nami! Are you in there? If you are, can you come to the mess hall? We're all meeting there to discuss everything.

 

_So much for that plan. Well, I might as well._

_[OST: Beautiful Morning]_

 

[Move to Outside]

 

Saori: [Hands covering mouth, surprised] Oh! I didn't expect you to come out so soon.

 

Nami: Well, I was already awake and it would be nice to discuss this whole mess with everyone.

 

Saori: [Happy] Well that's good, I'm just glad you're ok, yesterday you kind of just, disappeared. We were starting to get worried.

 

Nami: As you can see, I'm fine. I just needed some sleep. That announcement yesterday was...a lot to take in.

 

Saori: [Worried] Yes...it certainly was. [Smiling] But for now let's go and talk with the others. Maybe we can make a plan of sorts.

 

Nami: Yeah, I hope so.

 

[Move to flagpole area]

 

[Move to Mess Hall]

 

**_Saori and I walked into the mess hall only to see that all the tables have been pushed together to form one big table. Some people have trays of food._ **

 

Lucca: [Happy, Wearing Sunglasses] Good morning Nami! Glad to see you made it.

 

Ise: [Giggling] Yes, come sit down, we were just about to start the discussion.

 

Nanako: [Smug, looking to the side] I still think it was a little idiotic to push all the tables together. I mean, there's already a round-table in the second floor of the lodge.

 

Joka: [Goofy Smile] Well yeah, but this way we can eat and talk at the same time!

 

Rin: [Shy Smile] I will admit...it is quite c-convenient.

 

Joka: [Holding up plate of eggs] My sentiments eggs-actly!

 

Nanako: [Glaring, angry] Oh you were just waiting to use that one weren't you?

 

Kameko: [Arms crossed, sarcastic] This is gonna go great, I can already tell. 

 

Apollo: [Stern] EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN! THE MEETING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

 

**_I quickly grabbed the seat closest to me and sat down next to Rin and Lucca._ **

 

Apollo: [Stern] Now that everyone has settled down, I would like to begin the meeting. [Thinking] First order of business, what to do. Now I'd like to hear some ideas. Now who would like to go first? Please, don't be shy.

 

Shuga: [Determined] Why don't we just fight the damn thing? If we all gang up on it, it wouldn't stand a chance!

 

Kameko: [Smug] Are you serious? Did you forget what happened yesterday already?

 

Shuga: [Surprised] Wah!?

 

Kameko: [Arms Crossed] When you almost got turned into slices of raw meat by that thing. Are you seriously idiotic enough to try and fight it again?

 

Shuga: [Dejected] I-I just thought...

 

Taro: [Smirking, Glasses glaring] Hmph. You didn't think at all. If you HAD thought, we wouldn't even be having this conversation in the first place.

 

Apollo: [Stern] SILENCE! If you want to have an argument you can have it later, but now is the time for a civil discussion. [Sighing] Now, as Kameko said, you were in danger yesterday, Shuga. It probably would not be best to go and attack again straight away.

 

Elissa: [Looking up, Thinking] Well there must be, like, a way out of here right?

 

Taro: [Looking away] Actually, no there isn't.

 

Elissa: [Confused] Huh?

 

Taro: [Adjusting Glasses] Last night I had trouble sleeping, so I went for a little walk hoping to find some sort of way out.

 

Rin: [Nervous] D-Did you find anything?

 

Taro: [Dejected] All I found was an electric fence going around the perimeter of the camp.

 

Nami: W-What!?

 

Taro: [Looking Away] Therefore, there is no way out. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for me, but because I don't have the proper tools I'm not able to break through it in any way.

 

_So I guess that bear wasn't lying, the only way to leave is to kill someone._

 

Apollo: [Discouraged] Well that is...unfortunate to say the least.

 

Lucca: [Hood on, Sad] Well now what? There's no way out of here... what the heck do we do?

 

Apollo: [Neutral] I understand how you feel, and I feel that the best course of action is to just wait it out for a bit, maybe another way will open up. That, or someone may come to rescue us.

 

Saori: [Nervous] Yeah...maybe someone will come save us.

 

Mei: [Pointing with pencil] That would make logical sense, nobody would just notice 16 missing students and then not do anything about it. There must be some type of search out there for us, its only a matter of time before we get rescued.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma pops out]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] That's what you think!

 

Saori: [Surprised, Hands over mouth] Oh my!

 

Lucas: [Shocked] Huh!?

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Jeez, I didn't think I was scary, but thank you all for the reassurance.

 

Shuga: [Angry] Why the hell are you here!?

 

Apollo: [Stern] Can't you see we're in the middle of a meeting?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oh I could see that very clearly, I can see everything here on this camp. [Hand behind head] Well, with the help of my handy-dandy security cameras of course!

 

Nami: Security cameras?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Yep! They’re stationed all around the camp so I can keep a close eye on you little bastards. [Laughing] So don’t think you can break the rules without me knowing about it! [Neutral] But that’s beside the point, the whole reason I came here was to crush that hope you had.

 

Saori: [Worried] Crush our hope?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] That’s right! You all seem to think that people are coming to rescue you, but in reality, no one even knows you’re gone!

 

Mei: [Scribbling on hand] But that makes no logical sense! 16 students have gone missing! How has no one noticed?

 

Monokuma: [Turned away] Well I could tell you, or I could let you all think about that and come up with you own answers! [Neutral] I think I’ll go with the latter! So have fun with that thought. Buh-Bye!

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Shuga: [Angry, looking down] What the hell…

 

Nami: …

 

Apollo: [Dejected] W-Well…perhaps we should continue the meeting.

 

Shuga: [Angry] What’s the point!?

 

Nami: Shuga?

 

Apollo: [Stern] Shuga, calm down.

 

Shuga: [Angry] What’s the point of continuing this damn meeting!? We already know there’s no way out, there’s no one coming for us, and those cameras are gonna keep us from doing anything! So I must ask. What’s. The. Point!?

 

Apollo: [Dejected] I-I…umm…

 

Shuga: [Angry] Exactly.

 

[Shuga leaves]

 

Nanako: [Examining clipboard] I would have to agree with Baker-Boy, for the time being there is no reason to continue this meeting, though I believe there was no point to begin with.

 

[Nanako leaves]

 

Apollo: [Dejected] Well if there are no objections…this meeting is adjourned.

 

[Everyone gets up and goes their separate ways]

 

_Well that was sudden. But I think it was for the better at least, the meeting really didn’t go anywhere. But if we really are going to be here for a while with no one coming, I guess it would be best to get to know some of the people here._

_Hmm, I should be able to hang out with a couple of people before night time._

**[Free time start]**

[OST: Beautiful Days]

[Move to Flagpole Area]

 

[Move to Lodge Exterior]

 

[Talk to Kameko]

 

Kameko: [Arms Crossed] What do you want?

 

_Should I spend some time with Kameko?_

****

**_Yes_ **

_No_

Kameko: [Shocked] Wha- [Regaining composure] I-I mean fine, its not like I have anything better to do…

 

_So I guess that’s a yes?_

**_Kameko and I spent a lot of time sitting in one of the benches by the Flagpole. There was an awkward silence the whole time other than the sound of the breeze or the occasional bee coming in for the attack. But we had no idea what to talk about, and it was obvious we were both pretty uncomfortable._ **

****

**_Eventually I decided just to man up and say something._ **

****

Nami: So, umm, what got you into figure skating?

 

Kameko: [Confused] Huh? Why do you care?

 

Nami: Well we’re hanging out, and I was hoping to get to know you. Just thought I’d ask, if it’s a touchy subject and you’d rather not answer, that’s ok.

 

Kameko: [Arms crossed, confused] No, it’s ok. It’s just that I’ve never been asked that question before. [Sly Smile] Well if you must know it all started when I was about 5 and my parents got me a pair of skates for my birthday. My birthday is in the winter so the lakes outside were frozen over, and so I tried them out right away.

 

Nami: I guess you must have been pretty good.

 

Kameko: [Sly Smile] Yeah, I was. [Serious] Eventually my parents and I moved to Greenland where I received intense training every day to perfect my skating, and here I am today.

 

Nami: Well it must have really paid off, now that you’re the Ultimate Figure Skater.

 

Kameko: [Playful Smile] Yeah, I am pretty great. I’ve never lost a single competition.

 

_Was that bragging? I think so._

Nami: That’s really impressive, I wish I could be that good at anything.

 

Kameko: [Sly Smile] Oh it’s really not that hard, you just have to not suck at whatever you’re competing in.

 

_Wow that’s really helpful…_

Kameko: Now If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going.

 

Nami: O-Ok. I’ll see you later I guess.

 

**_Well that ended abruptly. Still…I feel like Kameko and I grew closer today_ **

 

_Hmm, I should still have time to hang out with someone else before night time._

[Move to Mess Hall Exterior]

 

[Move to Mess Hall Interior]

 

[Talk to Kagaku]

 

Kagaku: [Hunched Over] Greetings! What business do you have with me?

 

_Should I spend some time with Kagaku?_

**_Yes_ **

_No_

Nami: Hey Kagaku do you wanna hang out for a bit?

 

Kagaku: [Devilish smile] Hmm, it would be advantageous to learn the strengths and weaknesses of the people here. Very well, let us have a joyous time!

 

_What did I just get myself into?_

**_Despite how nervous I was, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. We stayed in the mess hall the whole time, sitting at the table and enjoying a few drinks. It started out with some small talk but then he ended up giving me a lecture on the science behind cyborgs and robots. It started off pretty interesting, but I kinda let my mind wander after a while. The last thing I remember hearing was about the actual building of the robotic limbs._ **

****

Kagaku: [Chest out] …and by doing that, the amputee is able to control their new robotic limb as if they never lost any limb to begin with.

 

Nami: …

 

Kagaku: [Angry] Were you even listening!?

 

Nami: Huh!? O-O yeah, I totally was. It was very interesting, Kagaku.

 

_I forgot every single word he just said._

Kagaku: [Suspicious] Hmm, very well, I’ll believe you this time, but if I see you slacking off again, you may become my next test subject.

 

Nami: Y-Yessir!

 

Kagaku: [Snickering] Hehehehehehe. [Loud Laughing] GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! That sheepish look on your face amuses me!

 

Nami: Uhhh, thanks?

 

Kagaku: [Hands together, smirking] Don’t be discouraged, amusing me is a task only very few have accomplished.

 

_Somehow I severely doubt that, you seem to be amused by many things._

Kagaku: [Hunched over] For being able to accomplish such a task you deserve some kind of reward, wouldn’t you agree?

 

Nami: Yeah, s-sure.

 

_I’m legitimately terrified of what it could be._

Kagaku: [Rubbing chin, thinking] Hmmm… [Realization] That’s it!

 

Nami: Did you figure out my reward?

 

Kagaku: [Devilish Smile] Why yes I have. Your reward shall be…. [Dramatic Pose] Becoming my personal assistant for as long as we reside in this camp!

 

Nami: What!?

 

Kagaku: [Smirking] Now don’t worry, I’m not too demanding…most of the time.

 

_If he’s not demanding now, I’d hate to see him when he is._

Kagaku: [Smirking] And if you perform well enough, you may just be able to be the vice leader of my empire! Working under me of course.

 

Nami: Y-Your Empire?

 

Kagaku: [Sweating, Dejected] Well…future empire. But it will happen, I’m sure of it!

 

**_Well that was strange, but even so…I feel like Kagaku and I grew closer today._ **

****

**_After hanging out with Kagaku I went back to my room, since it was starting to get dark._ **

****

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

****

*Bing-Bong-Bang-Bong*

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma wearing a camp counselor hat, sitting in a wooden chair, holding a glass of wine]

 

Monkuma: Attention campers, it is now 10PM the beginning of night time. It’s time to go back to your cabins and have a nice rest. But remember to lock your doors, you never know who’ll end up trying to kill you!

 

_Well I guess that’s my cue to go to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow we’ll have another meeting to discuss what to do, since today’s was kind of a disappointment. And I hope Apollo is ok, he seemed pretty sad after Shuga stormed off. Hopefully it’ll all be better tomorrow…_

****

[OST: None]

 

**_And so…I drifted slowly to sleep._ **

 

****

** Monokuma Theater **

****

Monokuma: Have you ever heard that old question: “If a tree falls in the forest and there’s no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?”

 

Monkuma: Well of course it makes a sound! Trees always make a huge “THUD” or “CRASH” when they fall over.

 

Monokuma: Though I guess it really depends on how big the tree is.

 

Monkuma: It’s pretty obvious that if a huge redwood falls it’ll make a sound.

 

Monokuma: But what if it was something like a Japanese maple that fell?

 

Monokuma: Those things are a lot smaller, so would they still make a sound?

 

Monokuma: I guess it’d be pretty hard to tell since the question specifically says that no one is around.

 

Monokuma: But now I have a question for you.

 

Monkuma: If a high school student is murdered and the only ones around are 15 others, do they make a sound?

 

Monokuma: But I guess we’ll be figuring that out soon enough. Upupupupu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to keep voting for who you want Nami to FTE with. And any feedback is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 1: The Moment We All Knew: Daily Life pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extremely long delay between the last chapter and this one. School kind of hit me with a giant sack of bricks and has been taking up most of my time as of late. FTEs this time around are going to be Yumiko and Saori. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to comment on who you want FTEs to be with in later chapters.

*Bing-Bong-Bang-Bong*

                               

[A monitor displays monokuma wearing a camp counselor hat, sitting in a wooden chair, holding a glass of wine.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, campers! It is now 7AM, the end of night time! The sun is shining, and the clouds are minimal, so it’s time to enjoy another day of camp!

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

**_My eyes burned as I slowly opened them. Still a little surprised to be here. But if no one really is coming, it’s gonna be a long while before I wake up in my own bed again._ **

****

**_I slowly sat up and headed to the door._ **

****

_Maybe today I’ll have the stomach to actually eat something._

****

[Monokuma Appears]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Nope!

 

Nami: Gah! What the hell dude!

 

_Did he just read my mind!?_

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I came to let you know. There’s a mandatory meeting in approximately…1 minute!

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Nami: What!?

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Attendance is mandatory! Anyone not there in time will be punished! The meeting is at the Old shed, see you there…or else.

 

[Monokuma Disappears]

 

Nami: Oh. Shit.

 

[Automoved to Girls Cabins]

 

[Yumiko and Elissa run past]

 

Yumiko: [Frantic, mask falling off] Nami, stop standing there and move! Have you no sense of urgency!?

 

Elissa: [Almost crying] W-We gotta hurry!

 

[They run off, only to be followed by Nanako and Saori]

 

Saori: [Sweating] I-Its so hard running in this dress.

 

Nanako: [Sweating, Angry] I’m running in a suit and heels and I’m just fine, stop being such a crybaby and move your ass!

 

[They run past]

 

_Shit. Everyone seems to be in a panic over this. But I’ll admit, I’m a little spooked as well._

**_I started running along with the others, heading straight for the old shed I saw on the first day._ **

****

_What could that bear be hiding in there? I’m terrified to even think about it._

[Automoved to Old Shed]

 

**_When I arrived almost everyone else had gathered and were out of breath._ **

****

Monokuma: [Neutral] Wow, you guys made it in record time, good on ya. [Angry, Claws out] But there’s still some people missing and their time is running out.

 

**_As I look around I notice Lucca, Rin, Shuga, and Lucas aren’t there._ **

****

Nami: H-How much time is left?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] About 8 seconds.

 

_Shit._

**_At that moment I heard some yelling and panting from behind me. I immediately turn around._ **

****

[OST: Junk Food For A Dashing Youth]

****

[Screen changes to show Lucas running towards us, carrying Shuga on his back. Lucca and Rin are on either side of him, cheering him on.]

 

Lucca: Come on Lucas, we have to hurry!

 

Lucas: I-I’m trying but this guy is heavier than he looks!

 

Shuga: What the hell is that supposed to mean, you big oaf!?

 

Lucca: Shuga stop being so resilient! We’re almost there!

 

Shuga: Well I’m so sorry I don’t like being picked up and carried against my will!

 

Rin: I-I don’t wanna die…

 

[Screen changes to normal]

 

Lucca: [Dizzy, About to pass out] D-Did we do it? Are we gonna live?

 

Rin: [Dizzy, tears in eyes] I-I-I don’t wanna die.

 

Shuga: [Angry, Face Red] What the hell!? Why are you all here!?

 

Taro: [Pushing up glasses, Smug] Because of that announcement you imbecile. The very same announcement you chose to ignore. Remember?

 

Shuga: [Angry] Yeah I ignored it, that bear is full of shit!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] I assure you, I am full of fluff and love, not shit.

 

Apollo: [Stern] How could you not believe him? You saw what happened on the first day.

 

Shuga: [Looking away] H-He wasn’t gonna do it.

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Like hell I wasn’t gonna do it! You were seconds away from becoming a shishkebob! The only reason you’re still here is because of Caesar Jr. over there.

 

Shuga: [Embarrassed] Sh-Shut up!

 

Joka: [Cheeky grin] Jeez, you’d think with a name like Shuga, he’d be more sweet. But he seems like just a pile of spice.

 

Nami: Joka!

 

Joka: [Cheeky grin] Sorry ‘bout that Nami, I just can’t help myself.

 

_That much has become very, VERY, clear already._

Monokuma: [Brandishing claws] You bastards better shut up before I have to use these things! [Neutral] Ahem, now, its about time that I show you the reason I called you here.

 

[Screen changes to show the old shed, the same one Mei tried to open the other day, just before the first announcement]

 

Monokuma: I thinks its about time to show you what’s in this shed.

 

_I have a very bad feeling about this._

Monokuma: Now some of you with an IQ over 80 have probably noticed the absence of any kind of sharp, and/or lethal objects here.

 

_Now that I really think about it…there really isn’t anything here that could be used to kill in a conventional way. All the utensils are plastic, and there are no things here that scream “I’M A MURDER WEAPON!”_

Monokuma: Well fear no more, because this shed holds the key to any murder you can think of.

 

[Monokuma walks up and opens the door, and inside there is a plethora of weapons. Guns, knives, swords, axes, anything you can think of.]

 

[Screen changes back to normal]

 

Lucca: [Hood on, scared] What the hell!?

 

Yumiko: [Mask falling off, serious] What kind of joke is this?

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Say hello to your brand new armory! From Poisons, to lances, to hammers, this place holds every kind of weapon imaginable.

 

Apollo: [Angry] How could I have not seen this possibility…

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] And the best part is that anyone can come in at any time! No special combination, no fancy face-scanner. Just stroll on up and open the door, simple as that! Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be taking my leave, have fun and don’t forget to despair!

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Apollo: [Stern] Nanako, Taro, I need you to come with me, everyone else, we will reconvene at lunchtime to discuss this matter. Now please, continue on with your normal duties.

 

**_Everyone went their separate ways, Apollo, Nanako, and Taro went over to the lodge, presumably to talk about what just happened._ **

****

_Hmm, I should have enough time to hang out with someone before lunchtime._

**[FREE TIME START]**

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

[Move to Girl’s Cabins]

 

[Talk to Yumiko]

 

Yumiko: [Pulling on Mask] Greetings, dear Amaya-San. [Surpised] Oops! I mean, what’s up Nami?

 

_Should I hang out with Yumiko?_

No

**Yes**

Yumiko: [Peace Sign] Awesome! I was getting pretty bored just standing here.

 

**Yumiko and I spent our time in the lodge watching a bunch of old ninja movies we found on the tv. They were pretty cheesy, and all of them were in black and white, but they were still a lot of fun to watch, even if only to see Yumiko’s reactions to them. She was almost mesmerized by them. We had watched two before she was finally burned out.**

Yumiko: [Starry-Eyed] Those were great! You thought so too, right Nami?

 

Nami: As cheesy as they were, I have to admit that I did like them.

 

Yumiko: [Starry-Eyed] I’m so glad to hear that! Ninja movies have ruled my life ever since I was a kid.

 

Nami: Oh? Is that why you decided to become a ninja?

 

Yumiko: [Looking to side] Actually…no, they weren’t. The real reason isn’t something quite so…shallow.

 

_I feel like I just opened up a can of worms I shouldn’t have dared to touch._

Nami: O-Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to insinuate you were shallow…

 

Yumiko: [Looking to side] …

 

Nami: W-Well let’s talk about something else, ummm… How about you show me something very ninja-ey, like the ones in the movies?

 

**It was just then when an object flied past my face and into the wall next to me, sticking into it. I turned to see that it was a shuriken.**

Nami: Th-Those are plastic right…?

Yumiko: [Angry, looking to side] …Yes.

 

**And then Yumiko just turned and walked away.**

Nami: Bye…Yumiko.

 

_I guess I really struck a nerve when I brought up how she became a ninja. It must not be an easy thing to talk about. But still…I feel that Yumiko and I grew closer today, even if it was just a little bit._

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

**_I looked at one of the clocks and realized it was almost noon, and about time to meet with everyone at the mess hall._ **

[Move to Mess Hall exterior]

 

[Move to Mess Hall interior]

 

**When I walked in I discovered that almost everyone had gathered there already. Most of them were sitting around the mass of tables we made the other day, while Apollo, Taro and Nanako were standing at the head of the table looking at a large piece of paper.**

Apollo: [Thinking] Alright everyone, please take a seat, us three would like to announce something.

 

Lucca: [Curious, Hood on] Is it about that armory? [Sweating, Pulling hoodie strings] Please tell me you guys are gonna do something about it, just thinking about that place just makes me scared.

 

Rin: [About to cry, griping marionette] S-Same here…

 

Taro: [Smug] Would you two calm down and shut up? If you’re so scared of it, then just don’t go near it.

 

Lucca: [Hands on hips] The armory itself doesn’t scare me! What scares me is that there are weapons here that someone could use to kill with!

 

Kameko: [Arms crossed, smug] You’re assuming someone is actually dumb enough to kill.

 

Apollo: [Hand raised] Everyone please calm down. [Hands behind back] Now Lucca, you are correct in assuming this is about the armory, and I’m sure you’ll be pleased to hear that you won’t have to be frightened of it any longer.

 

Nami: Really? How so?

 

Nanako: [Reading Clipboard] Well if you’ll take a look at this paper, you’ll see exactly how we plan to do it.

 

[Screen changes to show the piece of paper. On it are the words “Armory Guarding Schedule.” Followed by the names of everyone in pairs of two, next to various times.”]

 

Apollo: Starting tonight, we will all be responsible for keeping the armory guarded, and keeping others from getting in. Every night there will be two people standing watch outside of the armory to make sure nothing is taken out. Pairs will be switched out whenever it is time for another pair to watch.

 

[Screen goes back to normal]

 

Ise: [Smiling] Well that doesn’t sound like it’ll be too hard.

 

Rin: [Looking down, sweating] B-But wouldn’t it be pretty dangerous standing outside of the armory with only one person…

 

Lucas: [Arms crossed, nervous] It would be pretty easy to be offed by your partner when you’re both alone.

 

Nanako: [Pushing up glasses] Well think about it this way. If your partner gets killed during your shift… [Arms crossed, condescending look] …we’ll know exactly who did it.

 

Rin: [Scared] I-I guess that clears up my fears…

 

Taro: [Smirking, pushing up glasses] Well if there’s no more stupid questions, we’d like to announce who’ll be guarding tonight.

 

Apollo: [Neutral] First off, starting at 10 pm will be Elissa and Lucas.

 

Elissa: [Arms up, excited] Yaaaaaaaaay!

 

Lucas: [Pumping fist in air] You can count on us! Nothing’s gonna break into that, uh, place while we are there!

 

Nanako: [Reading clipboard] And then after that. Starting at 1 am is Lucca and Joka.

 

Lucca: [Head down, sad] Do we really have to be up that early…?

 

Joka: [Toothy grin] C’mon Lucca. Life’s not fun if its easy. And this sounds like it’ll be pretty… _guard_

Taro: [Sweating, pushing up glasses] Horrible puns aside…to finish off the night, Mei and myself will take over at 4 in the morning.

 

Mei: [Scribbling on hand] Hmm, to get the optimal amount of sleep before my shift I should probably go to sleep extra early tonight.

 

Kameko: [Mumbling] Yeah, no shit…

 

Apollo: [Neutral] Well if there are no questions, that will be a-

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma Appears]

 

Monokuma: [Angry] I got a question! How the hell do you expect any of this to work!?

 

Nami: Holy crap!

 

Shuga: [Making fist, face red] You again…

 

Kagaku: [Wincing back] Get away, machine of evil!

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Thank you so much for the kind words. But seriously, do you actually expect this whole guarding thing to prevent murders? Despair always finds a way into people’s minds and hearts.

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Elissa: [Confused] Umm…

 

Apollo: [Angry] Damn him…

 

Taro: [Sweating, looking away] I would say we’re about done here.

 

Nanako: [Sweating, looking down] If any of you need to check the schedule, it’ll be posted here…you’re all dismissed.

 

**_We all slowly stood up and began to filter out of the mess hall. I saw Taro discussing with Apollo about something while Nanako hung up the schedule on the wall._ **

****

_Well…I should have time to hang out with someone before night time._

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

**[FREE TIME START]**

[Move to flagpole area]

 

[Talk to Saori]

 

Saori: [Smiling, head tilted] Hello there Nami, how are you doing?

 

_Should I hang out with Saori?_

No

**Yes**

Saori: [Smiling] Oh, that sounds lovely, Nami:

 

**Saori and I spent our time looking at some vintage fashion magazines we found in the lodge. Though they were still old, the outfits were still beautiful, some of the best I’ve seen. Saori and I didn’t say much, other than to show the other something from the magazine that we thought looked good enough to amaze the other person.**

Nami: I can’t believe we found these, the outfits in here are great!

 

Saori: [Smiling] They are very beautiful indeed, these are the kinds of thigns I strive to do someday.

 

Nami: What’re you talking about? Your work is amazing! And a lot more beautiful, if I do say so myself.

 

Saori: [Looking down] Nami…I make costumes, not actual clothing like these in here. My costumes are nothing like these.

 

Nami: Even if you don’t make clothing like this, it doesn’t mean you can’t! I’m sure if you tried to, you could make clothes ten times as good as these!

 

Saori: [Sad] That’s…a nice thought, but I’ve tried before, and it didn’t turn out well.

 

Nami: Huh?

 

Saori: [Sad, tears forming] Why do you think I design costumes and not real outfits? Its because I can’t. I’ve tried and each time I was told things like “oh that looks so weird”, “who would wear something like that?” And so I decided to just take my weird style and do something people would actually enjoy from it.

 

Nami: S-Saori I had no idea…I’m so sorry.

 

Saori: [Wiping tears away] No…its ok. That was in the past. Let’s just focus on the now.

 

Nami: Yeah, sounds good.

 

Saori: [Smiling, blushing] Well now, if you don’t mind, I should be going.

 

**_Saori slowly got up and dusted off her dress. She put the magazine back and left with a nod._ **

****

_Despite the sad circumstances, I feel that Saori and I grew closer today._

**_I looked outside and saw that the sun had finally set and it was almost night time. I headed back to my cabin and plopped myself on the bed. It didn’t take long before consciousness drifted away from me. With this new armory, things seem even more dangerous than before, but for some reason, I feel like everything will be fine. I was just glad I didn’t have to guard tonight._ **

****

Monokuma Theater

 

Monokuma: Don’t you just love campfires?

 

Monokuma: I mean, who doesn’t love sitting around a pit of fire with a bunch of friends?

 

Monokuma: It’s so much fun to sit around telling ghost stories, or roasting marshmallows.

 

Monokuma: It’s moments like those that you’ll remember for the rest of your life.

 

Monokuma: And it’s all fun and games until one of your friends pushes someone else into the fire.

 

Monokuma: Oh what am I talking about? That’s even more fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Fics that inspired this work
> 
> Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair by Magorgle


End file.
